In order that mobility impaired persons could expand their activity to outdoor recreation and therapy, particularly aquatic sports, such as water polo, Applicant developed the aquatic wheelchair as disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,777.
In his continuing research and development to provide an improved amphibious mobility assist vehicle for mobility impaired persons, the rough terrain amphibious vehicle of the present invention has been devised to provide transportation through sand, as well as mobility in and through water, to thereby facilitate access to aquatic environments, such as lakes and beaches, whereby outdoor recreation and therapy for mobility impaired persons can be further expanded to include fishing, kayaking, sailing, or merely lounging in the water and on the beach.